


Blue Stars

by winchestered_again



Series: Stars in the Cosmos [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, I probably should make an outline before this story stops making sense, Implied/Referenced Torture, Langst, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, cause I don't have one, not just torture, season 8? who's she?, this actually DOES have plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: He shot for the moon but landed in the stars instead.They had blood on their hands, but they would earn the crown."We're just kids. We aren't supposed to be heroes."~or~Me torturing my favourite character without actually describing torture. (or maybe just a little)Triggering topics: panic attacks, depression, anxiety, disassociationON HIATUS





	1. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this is an improved chapter one

When Lance woke up, the first thing he noticed was the darkness. Not a normal, outside darkness like the night, but an unnatural one.

You know, the kind when you turn the light off in an empty room or when someone covers your eyes. That kind of darkness.

It takes a while for his eyes to adjust, but then he wished they hadn't. The room was small and appeared to be a shade of dark purple. A galran cell. Another room, another chamber, another position in this vast cosmos.

That definitely did not help his sudden anxiety. He tried to stand up, but his legs weren't having it and fell right back down.

The more he tried to move, the more his body weighed him down. It was like he was sinking . . .

_Sinking . . ._

_Sinking . . ._

And the water was all he saw.

* * *

  
Lance usually loved the water, and his favorite was the rain. He loved the way the rain splattered on his skin and the sound of it hitting the earth beneath him, reassured him.

But it was different now.

He was trapped beneath the waves, falling to the ocean floor like a rock.

His body was incompetent in his fight against the sea, his long limbs full of metaphorical lead. His voice, his screams, were lost in the void of limitless water.

He couldn't do it. He failed, and this was his punishment.

Did he ever do anything right?

Or, was his life always under the waves?

Was he always this cold?

His vision was gone now, replaced with the looming darkness of his future.

His last thoughts before the fall being: Where did I go wrong?

* * *

  
He wasn't scared when he came to. He was more -detached, he guessed.

He messed with the thick rope around his wrists. It held fast, only resulting in rubbing his already raw wrists.

His surroundings hadn't changed yet, but that meant nothing. They'd come for him sooner or later. They always did.

Then he wouldn't be left alone, so he was grateful for the inattention.

He was still bored though.

The sentries were most likely still outside, but he couldn't tell. He wondered what ship he was in. But then again, his cell could be on a stray planet, maybe another galaxy.

He looked around the cell again, taking in more than he did the first time.

The room was about the size of an average car. It was decorated in a dark- almost black- purple with lighter undertones as needed. There were also small bench seats off to the side as well, again, obeying the current color scheme. And if he looked far enough, he could see the outline of a door he couldn't open, much less escape from.

He let out a small sigh. It wasn't like the others would rescue him anyway. They didn't really care.

His thoughts roamed - he hated when they did that - to other things. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone; a week? A month? A year? Time was irrelevant here, and they probably weren't even trying anyway.

There was a bang that startled him, causing him to jump, awaiting what came next. **_Bang! Bang! Bang!_** Each and everyone causing him to jump higher, and his premonitions becoming clearer and making more sense as they became louder and closer.

He then noticed that everything grew to be unnatural under his gaze; focusing and unfocusing, blurry and clear, _real and fake_. His chest tightened as he struggled to take deep breaths and black spots appeared in his vision.

The last thing he saw was a flash of white, and he was gone.

 


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Hadley! Their backstory and some of Lance's are up next!

He opened his eyes gradually, as to not be blinded by the light shining on his face. He brought his hands from his eyes as the light became less intrusive. He stilled immediately at his surroundings.

They were different. _Oh no, no, no._ This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen.

_I shouldn't have..._

_I shouldn't have..._

_I shouldn't..._

_I...I..._

He closes his eyes again and tries to slow his erratic breathing. _In, out, in, out._ It took a little time, but he was eventually back to normal. He looked again at his surroundings.

It actually wasn't too different from what he had but different nonetheless. It still had the appearance of a cell, purple tones and all - but something was missing...

The door opened, and someone else was thrown in.

They muttered obscenities as they sat up, and Lance got his first good look at their face.

They looked like Allura- which is to mean Altean- but with green markings and a pixie cut. Their clothes resembled Lance's in galran prisoner fashion but was dirty and torn from the time they had been wearing it. The originally purple top was reduced to what Lance could recognize as a crop top, showing their stomach, and their pants torn to shorts.

"What are you looking at?" They asked, eyebrow raised at Lance. That's when he noticed their eyes. They were different colors- what was that called again?

Heterochromia was what he was supplied with.

One of their eyes reminded him- surprisingly- of his friend/rival, Keith, with the shades of red, orange, and yellow that colored his personality.

The other reminded him of Pidge, with the browns and greens of her own soul.

"I'll ask again, what do you think you're looking at?" They speak again and startle him out of his daze.

"Sorry, I-I just..." he starts to say, but he finds he doesn't have the words. His gaze switches to the concrete of the cell. "You have nice eyes," he blurts out before clamping his hand over his mouth. Stupid. He shouldn't have said that. He can feel their gaze on him as he blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry, again," he tries desperately to save the conversation. "You remind me of some of my friends," he tries instead.

They give him a thoughtful look before they reply. "I don't think there are any reasons to apologize for." They give him a shaky smile. "The name's Hadley Fawke. You most likely haven't heard of me."

He shakes his head. "Can't say I have, Hadley," His smile was a little more stationary than theirs but had the same emotion.

He holds out a hand. "My name's Lance." They shook hands.

"So how'd you get stuck in this hell-hole?" They ask. Lance frowns. He tries to think back, but everything that happened right before he woke up in the cell was missing.

"I'm not exactly sure." He looks over as they adopt a thoughtful expression.

"Where is the last place you remember being?"

"Space," he says bluntly. "Somewhere in space. In a robot cat. I think."

Their eyes light up. "You're a paladin?"

Lance nods. "I'm the blue paladin," he confirms.

"That's so cool," they gush, eyes sparkling. Lance shrugs.

"It's not too bad."


	3. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the first part of Hadley's backstory is released! Wait, who's Destiny? And princesses?

Hadley was conflicted. They had been so close to closing the deal. Before they had gotten caught by one of the higher-ups. Damn.

They would have gotten so much for the drive, as it was some heavily encrypted information.

This situation wasn't what they wanted, but it was the best way it could turn out. The group must have underestimated them. That was good. That was very good.

They could work with this.

"C'mon, just give us something," The man in front of them said. "Just one tiny thing. That's all we need." The man frowned when they didn't give an answer. He sighs before telling someone to throw them in a nearby cell with someone else.

They mutter obscenities as they sit up. That had hurt them a little, as it jostled their broken rib that they had gotten from the group's first assault. It had been fun knocking the cocky bastards down a peg.

The girl-no, woman- was staring at them intently as if trying to find out all of their secrets. "What?" they snap, startling her a little.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or anything," she apologizes, blue-lavender eyes peeking out from silver-white locks. She gives them a soft smile that makes them think of home. They return it with a fickle one. Hadley's eyes are drawn to their hands, suddenly feeling awkward. "Did- did I offend you?" she asks.

They shake their head.

"No. No, I- I just- It's been a long few days," They settle on saying. "It's been a long few days and I- you know what? Nevermind." They sit in the farthest corner from the woman. She unnerved them anyway...and not in a good way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you from?" she tries, once again to make conversation. "Another planet or this one?"

They turn their attention to the supposed "princess" of an almost extinct alien race. "Look, no offense, but I should've been out of here hours ago." They look down to the communication device in their hand. Somehow, the idiots didn't recognize what it was and didn't take it from them. "It shouldn't be taking this long..."

They get cut off from a blast that takes out a side of the cell.

"Had!" someone yells out, and they grin. "You got five to get off this planet!"

They turn back to the princess. "That's my cue." They jump out of the still blazing ring of fire in the cell wall and make a run for it. Their ribs ache more the longer they run, trying to make it to the rendezvous point.

They get to the room that their confiscated contraband is held and swipes the drive from the startled guards and taunts them as they give chase.

They run through the overcrowded streets, ducking under and jumping over things as they run, quips flooding from their mouth to the group behind them. "Is that as fast as you can go?" they taunt, as a sharp pain come from the area of their broken rib. They run quicker, praying that the bone doesn't penetrate a lung.

That would be messy.

Suddenly, someone grabs their arm and pulls them into an alleyway, and they watch as the guards pass their hiding spot. They turn to the person beside them: a small child, looking to be the age of ten.

"Follow me, Hadley Fawke," she says after she checks that the guards are gone. " Destiny awaits you."

And they're off again.


	4. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the next installment of Hadley's history! How they came to be with Lance is up next.

Hadley was...perplexed, to say the least when they get taken to a small dwelling on the outskirts of the town. They turn to thank the girl, but she's already gone.

The house itself wasn't bad-looking. It was a light tan color with a darker door, and the outside seemed well-kept.

It was what waited inside, that bothered them.

The door was suddenly torn open, and their eyes saw sapphires staring back at them. The woman standing in front of them was...there was something about her that intrigued Hadley. She had shoulder length red hair pinned into a complicated style paired with a pastel-blue t-shirt and jeans. She was tall and had a kind air about her; one that Hadley hadn't sensed in a while.

"Hello," she greets them. "I've seen your future, Mx. Fawke. Although it is not pretty, it is what you need." She grasps them by the arm, and the two of them make their way through the network of a house the woman has. They go past rooms filled with vivid colors and intriguing artifacts, glittering in the light from the sun. Despite the trepidation they feel and how awfully cliche this woman was, the sight of all this life makes them smile.

The two of them end up in a somewhat spacious room, walls hidden by books and more unusual objects that they don't recognize. The carpet in the middle of the room appears soft in its forest-patterned beauty. They also sense a small aura of power in the room that seems stuck in time. There is a small table off to the side, suspiciously unblocked of the artifacts the woman appeared to be so attached to. She sets them down in one of the accompanying chairs as she sits in the other.

"You seek something," she says as if it were a well-known fact. "Something that you don't already have in your vast arsenal of talents." They stare at her, wondering if she was what they thought she could be; a seer or another deity.

It wasn't impossible for a deity, per se, but it definitely was difficult.

They didn't want to say anything in fear of offending her, though. So they stayed quiet.

"You are also suspicious of my talents," she speaks again, sapphire eyes glittering. "It is only natural, my dear. As I said, I see much in your future; a boy wrapped in purple and a battle bigger than yourself. I see your future as one would see a map; full of challenges that must be overcome if you are to do what you are meant to do."

"That sounds awful cliche, you know," they say, a dark eyebrow raised and a scowl set on their face. "All of this is extremely cliche. And what am I 'meant to do' anyway?" They frown. She only smiles at their reaction.

"It is for you to find out." She pauses before continuing," And, it seems, you will find out soon."

What happened next could have been a dream to Hadley, as what had happened was so...odd, they guessed.

The dwelling suddenly vanishes, leaving a single letter in its place. The woman and the girl were nowhere to be found. They scowled once more, plucking the note from the ground and studying it.

The note was simple enough with blue ink smeared in the shape of their name on the top from the ballpoint pen that was used to write it.

They started to unfold the letter to read it;

_Dear Hadley Fawke,_

_It's been awhile-I know it has-and I miss you._

_I don't imagine to know what made you feel like you had to create a new life for yourself ~~I don't because I know~~ and I just want you to know that, for what it's worth, I still think of you as a friend. ~~You left, you left us, you threw this relationship in the trash.~~ We don't have to go back to fairytales just yet ~~we can't~~ , but I just hope that after this ~~after you pushed me away~~ , we could create a new semblance of standard in our corner of the cosmos. ~~We can't, we can't~~ I hope this little note finds you well, kitty. ~~No, I don't~~_

_sincerely,_

_Ira Wilder_

There's a trace of a smile on their lips as they finish the letter. They hoped that Ira was alright as well and that he would stay that way.

The last the eye can see of one Hadley Fawke is their soft expression as they head to a ship, ready for another trip to the beautiful thing that was called space.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I just make a separate story for Hadley's history? Or keep it on this one?


	5. ~Playlist~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playlist for this story.
> 
> Songs added periodically!

The link if you want to find them all in one place:[https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=PTlY3FscCRk&list=PLscCCBzYJzsVbTSknTPmM8SDRcB9arYtk](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=PTlY3FscCRk&list=PLscCCBzYJzsVbTSknTPmM8SDRcB9arYtk)

 

1\. Weak ~ AJR

2\. Believer ~ Imagine Dragons

3\. Panic Room ~ Au/Ra

4\. This is Home ~ Cavetown

5\. Partners in Crime ~ Set it Off (Ft. Ash Costello)

6\. Poor Unfortunate Souls ~ Disney (Cover by Jonathan Young)

7\. Pressure ~ Muse

8\. Warriors ~ Imagine Dragons

9\. Centuries ~ Fall Out Boy

10\. Chlorine ~ Twenty One Pilots

11\. you should see me in a crown ~ Billie Ellish


	6. Metal

Hadley frowned as they took in the scene around them. The land was almost barren, only a few plants sticking out of the ground, and buildings were strategically placed.

They strode forward, taking in the scene with watchful eyes. They had a feeling that something or someone was there with them and they couldn't figure out where. The wind was whistling in their ears and blowing their hair into their face. They brush it back with long, nimble fingers. Not that it did much anyway as it went right back into their face. They let out a small sigh at that.

"You new here?" They jump, slightly alarmed by the new voice. They turn to see a humanoid figure wrapped in orange robes that sat in contrast to the figure's cream-colored skin. "You look like one of the Alteans," the creature says, eyes shining with distrust. They frown.

"I'm looking for an old tenant of your planet," they say. Might as well get information from what looked to be the only resident. "And maybe a healer," they add on, reminded of the injury they had gotten hours ago. It seemed to have healed well, but they just wanted to make sure. It had hurt quite a bit, and it still pained them a little now.

"Who are you looking for?" The suspicion hadn't left the alien's scratchy voice. His mouth was pulled into a frown as he gazed at them.

"Wilder," was the one-worded reply they gave him. He nods, walking towards the cluster of buildings, giving them a follow me gesture.

They walk through the small town, taking in the crumbling buildings, cracked roads, and deserted porches of most of them.

The one that he stopped in front of was like most of the others they had passed; one-story with a crumbling foundation, but holding strong with dark red bricks held together with cement. There was a lone person on the porch, eyes like amber and hair as dark as a raven's feathers. His sharp gaze passes over the alien with a critical edge and lands on them, freezing them in place. Fiery reds and passive greens meeting amber.

"Hadley," he says, breathless as he stares at them. "You're really-"

"Here?" they ask. "Yeah. I guess I am." They do a once-over, noting on how dirty and ragged his appearance was. He seemed to be doing well. Better him than them, they supposed. Not that he seems to care about my appearance, they mused, noting how his eyes never moved from theirs. "You could come back with me, you know. I'm sure you'd be accepted." He shakes his head.

"We both know I'm not. I'm too much of a wild card-even for them." He frowns at their wince as they step forward. "Where?" His gaze then analyzes them and watches as they press a hand to their ribs, wincing as pain flares as the pressure increases. He walks forward to meet them, a hand settling over theirs. He moves their hand and presses his to their side, hand-and eyes- glowing a soft blue. After a few moments, he pulls his hand away. Their ribs completely were mended and put back in place.

"Thanks."

"No Problem. Now, why'd you really come to see me?"

* * *

 

Hadley frowns as they walk away from the town. It was a trap anyway. It always was with Ira.

"Let's wrap this up," they say when they get to the ship.

The crew hurried to pack everything up, and they were soon on their way to their next destination.

* * *

 

Hadley freezes as someone speaks behind them.

"You're trespassing." They turn to the masculine figure just as something collides with their head.

* * *

Hadley growls as they get thrown into a cell with someone else. They didn't have time for this. They had to find it.

They had to find the gem. They had to.

They turn to their companion, noting the armor as something important.

It hadn't been removed like their's was.

But then again, theirs wasn't full body armor like his seemed to be.

"What are you looking at?" they ask as the male stares at them a little too long.

He doesn't answer, still staring at them. They ask again and he stutters as he tries to form an answer. There are a few things that follow after that.

All too soon, Lance is taken out of the cell, screaming echoing through the halls.


	7. Lightning

As Lance was drug down the narrow corridor, he couldn't help but let out the screams that irritated his already raw throat. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back. His thoughts bordered on senseless and his breathing was erratic as the door slid open. After that, he struggled to get out of the alien's grip as he was picked up and set on the small table, metal cuffs keeping him from breaking out. His eyes were wide as he helplessly laid there, unable to move. The galran soldier near him was watching with blank eyes at what was being done- not a single emotion was exhibited in his stoic gaze. When another soldier appeared on his other side, he couldn't help flinching as he had been there during all the other previous sessions. The soldier gives him a once-over and a wicked grin before the world fades into white for a few seconds, lightning running through Lance's veins and clouding his vision. His throat was numb as his screams tore from his mouth and his eyes closed tightly. The feeling of static was left behind even as the pain dulled to a bearable level.

This goes on and on until the world goes from white to black.

* * *

 

When his eyes open again, the other person is leaning over him with a worried look on their face.

"Hey," they say, and he turns his attention to them. "Are you okay?" He just stares at them for a few minutes, his brain not registering what was being said to him.

"I-" his words come out stocky and slurred as he starts to speak. "I think so." He attempts to sit up, but his arms are still paralyzed, and he slips back down onto the ground. He can still feel their gaze on him as he lays there, pausing for his arms to wake up. He looks back over at his kind-of friend. "How long was I gone?" he asks with a feeling of lachesism, as that was what he felt should happen at this moment. They watch him for a second, lugubrious, before replying.

"About three hours." Their answer hit him like a rock. _Was it really that long?_ Then again, time was jejune here. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now was how they would get out of there. Lance didn't have any ideas on how to do that, so he asks Hadley.

"I'm not sure," they admit, brushing their hair back with slender fingers. "I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. It's just...I haven't come up with anything." He nods, now sitting up.

"If it helps, I don't have anything either," he says.

* * *

  
Lance is staring blankly at the wall when the question arises.

"Do you think there's a happy ending to this?" they inquire, turning to look at him. He takes a moment to ponder the question before responding.

"It depends on what a happy ending qualifies as." He frowns. _It's not like I know what it is anyway._

"We get out alive and, mostly, undamaged," they prompt, a thoughtful look on their dirty face.

"I don't think there is one here, Hadley Fawke," he says, eyes meeting theirs. "Not for me, at least."


	8. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two complete chapters and one halfway done? I'm on a roll today.
> 
> Enjoy!

To recapitulate what had happened so far, they had asked a simple question, to which Lance had essentially answered, had them just a little worried. Not only was his answer onus, but he was also insouciant about it if his expression while saying it was anything to go by. They had a bad feeling about that. They look back over at the boy, noting how tense he seemed to be as if one word could send him into some kind of fit. They watch anxiously as muttered words seem to fall from his lips to form sentences that they couldn't decipher. He appeared... lost in a way.

"Lance?" He looks over with a sad look in his eyes that makes their breath catch in their throat. "Do you really think that?" As he continues staring at them and weighing his options, his features seem to grow older in their appearance.

"I do, Hadley. The one time that something extraordinary happens to me, I get reprimanded in the end. I feel like no matter what I do, it won't be good enough for the others. I'm just a joke to them," he wipes a tear from his face, still looking at them with sorrowful eyes. "I'm only there because I have to be. Because they need me." He admits most of this in a single breath, and they can't help but feel a rush of emotions at his words. To be this down on yourself...

Hadley was scared for this boy that they had only known for a few days at most. They wanted him to see that all of this self-hate was supernumerary. They wanted him to understand that it wasn't necessary. Though, they had a feeling it would take a lot of work to get to that point with him. Then again, if the two of them ever got out of here and he was willing, then they would gladly convince him of the previous points.

Then again, all of those thoughts were hypocritical. They were guilty of thinking the same things at times. Of thinking about how they had let their family down and how they had let Ira down. They shook their head, trying to get rid of the thoughts before the process took them down a darker path full of unforgiving criticism.

They stay quiet, not knowing him well enough to know what the right thing to say was. Instead, they watch as he tries to put himself back together. The two of them were eerily similar, they realized as they watched him smooth over the wall he had built in his mind. The wall that torture weakens.

As soon as he was put back together, he turned to give them a smile, unaware that they could see the cracks in the foundation. They decide to go with it for now. All they hoped was that the blue one didn't fall victim to the sea.

* * *

  
"Do you like the water, Lance?" they ask, out of the blue one ~~day~~ time. He looks surprised at their question, and it shows in his slackened jaw. He composes himself quickly before answering.

"Yeah, actually. I love the water."

His eyes shine a little as he talks. He tells them about the vacations that he used to take with his family before all the paladin and garrison business. He describes the sunsets over the ocean and the warm sand on the beaches. He tells them about the fish that he caught in the lakes and streams.

It was nice to see him so happy, even if it was only for a little while.


	9. Mirrors

Lance was completely conscious of what Hadley presumed him to be. He saw their expression when he had spoken those things. He'd declare them again, too. And over. And however many times they wanted to hear it. He meant every single thing he said.

To be fair, those perceptions have been there since before blue and before the garrison. To some extent, they always had. None of it was new.

Although he was surprised when they asked about the water. Like they wanted to find something that would lift his spirits. Not that it didn't! He loved talking about the ocean...it's just...it reminded him of what he left behind. The family he had neglected when he jumped into the blue space lion and soared off into space. He missed them.

The two of them continue to sit in silence until another topic is brought up.

* * *

  
When they come for Hadley, Lance doesn't try to stop them. He wouldn't be able to anyway. The guards would overpower him.

So, he watches. He watches as they are lifted off the ground, fighting and attempting to get out of the firm grip they were held with. He watches their panicked face as they are drug out of the small cell that the two of them inhabited. He heard the outcries that tore from their mouth. He overheard the curses they told, the promise of violent death they had given.

He doesn't realize how tense he is until the cell is empty. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes in the process. His eyes sweep around the room, not knowing what else to do. He wondered how long he had been gone not for the first time. He queried if the others were searching, or if they were stagnant in their positions and continuing to do what they did best: defending the universe. They could do it without him. His eyes become downcast at that thought.

He almost wished his best friend was here to rid him of these particular thoughts. Almost.

* * *

  
Hadley doesn't try to get up when they're thrown back into the cell. The only reason that Lance doesn't check if they're dead is because he can see their chest rising and falling. He sits there, watching them for a while before turning away.

He hoped their torture wasn't as cruel as his. He wished they had the choice he didn't. Though it didn't seem that way. The universe was brutal in that.

Lance frowns. When had he become so philosophical? When had he gained the art of constructing thoughts like a well-written poem? He shakes his head. He supposed it was a recent development, like most of the thing that he had noticed about himself.

All of a sudden, Hadley is standing up with glowing eyes and speaking words that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"You will have to wade through blood to win this war." And Hadley was out once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get interesting!


	10. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof. Not proud of this one.

Lance could feel his chest tightening, and breathing becomes difficult. He felt dazed as he tried to get himself together. Nothing was working as he tried to...tried...he couldn't...

Spots began to dance in his vision as he failed to get oxygen in his lungs.

The last thing he saw was an old acquaintance grinning at him from the darkness.

* * *

  
He was just a little disoriented when he awoke again. Hadley was watching him from the other side of the small room. He gave them a perplexed look.

"What are you do-"

"What did I say?" they ask, voice darkened with a fearful edge.

Lance shakes his head, not desiring to repeat the terrible words. He didn't want to think about the words that gave him nightmares. They give him a pleading look.

"Does that happen often?" he asks, hoping that they won't ask again. They nod.

"It does. I never remember what I say, only the visions the words show me," they say.

He frowns. "What did you see?"

There's an emotion in their eyes that he knows far too well; fear. They take a deep breath before speaking. " I saw blood." They sound choked, and their voice is rough with emotion. "There was a lot of it. There were a lot of bodies too." They look hesitant as they continue to talk. "I couldn't recognize anyone. Well, other than you and another Altean." Lance paled at that. Did that mean Allura was going to die? And what about the others? "I couldn't make out much of our surroundings either. There was basically nothing that I could take from the vision except the promise of mass death."

Lance frowns. What good would that do? 

* * *

  
"I'd actually met her before," they start by saying, taking Lance out of his thoughts. He glances over at them.

"Who?" he asks, curious to who they were talking about.

"The princess-the Altean." He looks at them surprised. "It was scarily reminiscent of how we met, actually." They seem to be trying to pick their words carefully as if one statement could trigger an adverse reaction. "Almost-if not the exact same- scenario. Though, she had a more demanding attitude than you do." Lance frowns. That didn't really sound like Allura.

"Are you sure it was her?" he asks with an air of uncertainty surrounding his words. Hadley nods.

"She mentioned you and the others a few times. I didn't really talk to her that much." Hadley pauses for a second, seemingly gauging his reaction. "You miss her, don't you?" Lance shows off a small smile.

"I miss all of them. If this wasn't a prison, I wish they could've been here with me." There are tears forming in Lance's eyes as he admits this. And he believes it. He rests against the wall, eyes closed, as he recalls the better times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure about how to end this one :( Hope you liked it anyway!


	11. Soul Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst and some more secrets~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's kind of a little more background on Hadley, I guess? I should probably get to making a character profile for them one of these days...
> 
> Anyway, can you tell I have no ideas?

Hadley frowns and turns away, attempting to recapture the vision they had gotten. It was blurred around the edges now, but they could still make out the prone forms of Lance and the princess. They hadn't lied when they said there was crimson red blood everywhere. They could see it gathered in pools. It was horrifying. They watched helplessly as the unknown villain approached the only one left standing. His footsteps were light as a feather and walked the grace only dancers could. His grin was wide as he watched the lone fighter struggle with the weapon that was jammed. _Helpless, helpless._

The last thing they had seen was the bullet that struck the hero between the eyes, killing him instantly. They had never beheld the brutality of a death like this. Of knowing that you would fail but still tried to save the day. They worried for the man left standing. Did he know of his fate? Or were they the only one of their kind that had the power of destiny? They hoped he did. _No use._

They glanced over at Lance. They queried if he knew his fate, too. If he knew that he would die at the hand of a madman, of the villain. As if he could sense them, he turned to look at them.

"What?" They shake their head.

"It's nothing." They hesitate as they talk then quickly add on," I'm just thinking about what I saw earlier." He nods, accepting the information. The silence stretches longer and longer between the two of them.  _Quelqu'un s'il vous plait._

"Do you have powers?" Hadley says all of a sudden. There had been too much silence.

"No, not really. I-" Lance is cut off by a siren making itself known, the sound loud enough to grate against their ears. The room keeps flickering red periodically as the two of them remain where they are. No, mère!

Red...a lazy thought makes itself known to them as the two colors mix together. Red...red...the thought slams into them full force, leaving their mind reeling. ~~_Redredredtoomuchrednononononodon'tcan'tdoittoomuch_~~. A memory flashes across their subconscious. It was a distant memory that they couldn't remember well. The voices faded in and out as they tried to focus on it.

_"-Soeur!...can't...you won't...NO!"_

The memory escapes their grip, and they can't make out anything else.

* * *

  
The red glow is gone the next time they awaken. Lance is gone, too. Back to the torture room, captors looking for answers that he presumably didn't have. They bring their knees up to their chest, arms coiling around the limbs, and lay their head on their knees.

They still couldn't banish the horrible vision from their thoughts.

Not that that was the worst thing they could think about, they supposed.

They could have thought about home, about why they left.

About their temporary exile.

They decided that they should probably not go down that road. _Pas encore, soeur. Pas encore, mère._

* * *

  
Hadley was getting anxious. Lance wasn't back yet, and he was never gone this long. They wondered if something had happened-if the others had gone too far and killed him. Other scenarios were being created in their head as well, each one more terrifying and gruesome than the last.

_S'il vous plait, Destin. Va bien._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly give me a few months and I'll probably rewrite this cause my writing style changes so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
